


Thrift Shop

by 222Ravens



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, novelty t-shirts, revolutionary war jokes ftw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/222Ravens/pseuds/222Ravens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She takes him to a thrift shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrift Shop

She takes him to a thrift shop.

He objects at first, of course, saying that there’s ‘no need, really’, but the fact remains that his clothes are both horribly dirty and horribly outdated, so she insists on it.

She picks a thrift shop because A. she’s on a limited budget, and B. The concept of used clothes is probably marginally less bizarre to someone from the 18th century than the clean rows of brand new mall stuff.

He’s still a bit boggled by the assortment and some of the styles. They argue on a few points, and he categorically refuses to look at some of the brighter choices, proclaiming them ‘unnecessarily garish’.

Mostly though, it’s a series of compromises, a lot of explanations, and a few “I really can’t explain why, but _no_ "s.

The eventual wardrobe they decide on does veer a little into the range of ‘hipster’, with a series of long scarves, skinny pants, boots, some neat collared shirts, a long dark peacoat, and similar items. Considering he seems relatively comfortable in it, and it fits the ‘university professor’ cover story they are going with, she lets it slide. Besides, she has to admit it suits him.

The entire process is amusing enough, but nail in the coffin comes when they reach the row of t-shirts, and she badgers him into picking out at least one or two. He’s utterly perplexed by the ‘concept of the t-shirt’, but eventually relents, and she starts searching with him, occasionally explaining a slogan or motif.

After a minute or two, he starts, and pulls one out of the pile, thrusting it at her. “What is the meaning of this one? And why would someone of this era wish to wear it?”

It takes several minutes before Abbie has stopped laughing long enough to explain it.

When she finally does, he frowns, then shrugs. “Curious. Well, considering I was actually alive for the events referenced, I think that it is remarkably appropriate. May I purchase it, then?”

He wears it three times the first week, and it makes her laugh every time.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the shirt, and couldn't resist. (It's from http://www.cafepress.ca/mf/34637757/1773_tshirt , by the way, if anyone is interested.)


End file.
